


Lay Yourself Bare For Me and I Will Show You the World

by Dophne



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And Gets One, Artist Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Tony, M/M, Miscommunication, Steve POV, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve just wants Tony to be comfortable and happy with him, They love each other, Tony Stark Has A Heart, a lot of touching, admiring, based on a dicussion, very minor panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dophne/pseuds/Dophne
Summary: Based on the Art piece "Claim" done by nanuk_dain.Steve Just wants Tony to be comfortable with him and he really really wants to draw him in his barest form.





	Lay Yourself Bare For Me and I Will Show You the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nanuk_dain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Claim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635327) by [nanuk_dain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain). 



> So this is based off a comment series I and the lovely nanuk_dain had about the art piece Claim. 
> 
> I said I would write something based off that prompt I came up with so here it is! I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think! 
> 
> If you have not given nanuk_dain's take on the prompt you definitely should. It's called "More Than a Thousand Words". It's a greatly written short piece! 
> 
> Anyways, here is my version of the story. Hope you enjoy it!

It was not that Steve cared that they had not only not been sexually intimate since they started dating a year ago. It was the fact that Tony refused to take off any article of clothing with Steve anywhere in the vicinity. Hell, the man who claimed to sleep in the nude wore long sleeved shirts and pants to bed when Steve asked Tony to move in with him. It bothered Steve that Tony was not comfortable enough around Steve to let any skin show above his wrists and neck. It hurt too, but Steve had no clue how to tell his sweetheart how he felt. He did not want to pressure his love to do anything he did not want but he needed to know why, at least, Tony was so reluctant to let himself be remotely bare around Steve. It kept him up sometimes...it really did...

  
  
  


Steve stared at the drawing he had done trying to imagine what Tony’s body would look like without a shirt. Everything about it was wrong and Steve had no reference except for hazy pictures online he was able to attain before Tony had somehow blocked Steve from accessing any pictures of him shirtless. Why was he the only one not allowed to see Tony without his clothes? Ugh. this would not be so hard if Tony just stripped! Steve shook his head, Tony was his sweetheart, not a stripper. Was Tony scared that Steve would not accept him? That maybe Tony thought that Steve thinks Tony’s arc reactor was somehow anything but beautiful? Did he somehow scare Tony away? 

 

So here Steve sat, in the common area glaring down at the drawing hoping that it would burn itself. He grabbed the paper in his big hands and crinkled it under the pressure of his strength as he closed his eyes in frustration. Quickly though, he put the drawing back on his lap and began to try to remove all the damages he caused because even when it was incorrect, it was still a drawing of his Tony and anything with him was beautiful. 

 

“Hey there handsome,” Tony came into the common area wearing those sinful jeans that hugged his body in such a delicious manner and his long sleeve undershirt that sculpted his body beautifully along with his favorite AC/DC t-shirt. Steve could feel his hand twitch in want to draw his boyfriend in that outfit but he instead just closed his drawing pad. 

 

“Hey sweetheart,” Steve responded and tried to smile widely but fell a bit short. He could tell because Tony’s brows furrowed in worry at him as he came closer putting his tablet under his arm. Once Tony was in Steve’s space they grabbed for each other and in moments Tony was in Steve’s arms. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Tony asked placing his head on Steve’s chest listening to Steve’s strong heart beat while he straddled Steve’s legs. Tony was so small he fit perfectly in his arms.  

 

“N-nothing,” Steve stuttered a bit trying to hide the drawing pad with the drawing he had done feeling himself blush in both embarrassment and shame. What kind of boyfriend doesn’t let their partner take their time showing themselves to them? No, he was not going to blame Tony for this. It was not his fault. After being around him for years and finally convincing the genius to go out with him, Steve knew that Tony was the most insecure person he was just the best at hiding it. 

 

“Oooh,” Tony cried happily reaching out for the drawing pad Steve was trying to hide, “I wanna see.” 

 

Steve knew Tony was in a good mood and did not want to ruin it so he tried to just shrug it off as nothing but he could see that Tony was looking at him in with...with that  _ look.  _ After trying one last time but to no avail, Steve handed Tony the drawing pad, “I am so sorry! I know it’s all wrong. I only have very unclear images I was able to snag before you cut my search off. I don’t...I don’t mean to pry into something you obviously don’t want me to see. I...understand that you are not ready for me to see all of you. I want you to take your time and...” 

 

Steve felt his eyes grow hot and he hated the fact that he was tearing up. Very few people knew that Captain America could cry over a simple subject if he felt strongly enough about it. But this was Tony, his sweetheart, so he let himself go. Tony had always told him to cry even if he thought it was for a stupid reason. Steve trusted Tony fully. 

 

“Oh, Steve,” Tony shifted to seat himself completely on Steve’s lap holding Steve’s face softly in his hands, “I am so sorry. I did not mean for this to happen. It had not dawned on me that this would bother you. All this for something so stupid. 

 

Come with me,” Tony was standing up with a determined look on his face holding his hand out for Steve to take. Steve wiped his eyes and reached out to put his hand in Tony’s. 

 

* * *

 

Tony took Steve to their room and sat him down on their bed with a very serious look on his face. Steve worried that Tony was going to break up with him or worse tell him that Steve needed to move out of the tower. Steve’s vision began to narrow and his breath began to shorten and he knew he was hyperventilating. The world around him was drowned out by the rushing blood in his ears. Nothing was in focus. 

 

Tony. Tony. Tony.  _ Tony. To- _

 

“-ve!” A voice cried over the blood rush calling him back. He knew that voice. It was Tony’s. It was his sweetheart’s.

 

“Steve baby look at me,” Tony had bent down with his hands on Steve’s thighs. It was Steve’s favorite spot to see Tony in but he never really voiced it. He focused on Tony’s face trying to hide the fact that he had a panic attack. He did not want Tony to feel bad or responsible. 

 

“Tony,” Steve croaked. He felt like he had not used his voice in a long time. 

 

“I am so sorry, Steve,” Tony whispered, “I am so sorry. We’re okay. You’re okay. I’m okay. Shh, baby, it’s okay.” 

 

“I am so-” Steve started to apologize but Tony just shot him a look that shut him up instantly. There were a few people in this world that could shut him up with one look and Tony was one of them. But if it made Tony happy Steve would stay silent forever. 

 

“Don’t ever apologize,” Tony said with such conviction that made Steve jerk a bit in his spot. Tony just put his hands softly on Steve’s hips and squeezed, “don’t ever apologize for something like this. It was my fault this time. Just trust me, okay? If you want me to stop we will but I want you to take me to bed. Can you do that? Do you want to? We can wait.” 

 

“NO! Oh God no! I need this. It’s been driving me crazy,” Steve blurted out making Tony just blink at him a few time before laughing a bit. 

 

“I love you Steve,” Tony said into his ear as if it was his greatest secret then nibbled at his earlobe. Steve just moaned. He wondered how this was going to go. But it was never like this. He wanted to woo Tony to bed. To get Tony there after a night of fun, food, and just happy thoughts. This was not how he wanted it but he was not going to stop it either. 

 

Tony shoves Steve onto the bed with a smirk as Steve fell onto his back. His legs still dangled off the bed and Tony had moved to sit on Steve’s waist so that his ass hit Steve’s crotch. It sent a shiver down his spine in anticipation. Steve brought his hands around Tony’s hips and began to rub his thumbs over the hem of Tony’s jeans. He felt Tony relax into his touch and sigh happily at Steve’s touch. 

 

Tony slowly took off his AC/DC shirt keeping his half-lidded eyes focused on Steve. It made Steve hot and wanting. Steve let himself rake his eyes over Tony’s body as his boyfriend reached for the hem of the long sleeve shirt. This damn man was teasing him! But Steve loved the show. He loved that Tony was taking his time. He wanted to savor this moment and it seemed like Tony could read his mind. 

 

“You know I am tempted to rip the shirt off but I kind of like seeing you take it off yourself sweetheart,” Steve smirked as Tony just blushed a bit at Steve’s words. Tony loved it when Steve talked about using his strength on him. He wanted this to be good for Tony as well. 

 

“Just enjoy the show, Steve” when Tony finally,  _ finally,  _ took off his shirt and sat there on top of Steve with his bare chest. Steve roamed his hands over Tony’s body trying to memorize every line, every curve, every scar on his love’s body. Steve traced everything and Tony just moaned at every press of his fingers against muscles, at every little repositioning Steve did so he can look and study different parts of Tony’s body working his way up. 

 

“Wow,” Steve just sighed out as he finally reached the arc reactor. It was even more beautiful lighting up Tony’s skin. It was like a beacon for Steve’s home and he loved it even more now that he got to see it up close and personal. Tony gasped as he felt pressure press up against his reactor. He had added sensors to his mandatory chest edition so he could make it feel like it was a part of his body and less like a machine.  

 

Steve pulled up to kiss it softly loving the soft hum that was buzzing into his ears. It was a sound that come to recognize as a part of Tony. It helped him focus when the world got too loud and too much. Now he was finally able to touch it, admire it, kiss it. 

 

Steve felt a hand comb through his hair and Steve knew Tony was admiring his longer than usual curls. Steve grew it out a few months during the year because he knew Tony liked it and he did not go on as many missions during those times. Shorter hair was easier to manage for his line of work but it was the times when he got to feel Tony’s fingers playfully, and masterfully might he add, in his long locks made him all gooey inside. 

 

“You know admiring me like this does nothing for my ego but boost it,” Tony giggled a bit finally bringing his second hand to fully get into admiring Steve’s hair. Steve chuckled as he leapt up to give Tony a long sloppy and adoring kiss. Steve knew how to get Tony to melt in his arms. He had done it so many times but this time was different. He got to touch more than just cloth, he got to touch skin and suddenly everything he had ever done was becoming more intimate and he wanted it so bad. 

 

Steve pushed Tony onto the bed making sure his boyfriend’s head landed on the pillows before attempting to wrestle with Tony’s sinful, sinful jeans. They just did things to him but at the moment Steve wanted them  _ gone.  _ He wanted the whole deal. The whole perfect sculpture that was Tony’s body. 

 

As he began to unbutton Tony’s pants he could feel his partner stiffen during his ministrations. Steve froze his movements looking at Tony who looked both panicked, excited and terrified all at the same time. Steve did not really know why Tony was reacting like this. Maybe he was not read after all. Steve should back-

 

“What are you waiting for Soldier? Do I need to get FRIDAY to blast the trumpet?” Tony teased still watching Steve in a very focused manner but his words made him relax and continue on his route to dominating his final frontier to Tony’s body. 

 

Wrapping both hands around Tony’s pants he pulled them down fast and quick. They were gone and Tony just lay there bare as the day he was born looking at Steve in anticipation. Steve raked his eyes over the sight but paused when he saw something...unusual sitting underneath his right hand. Tony tensed as Steve began to move his hand off slowly when he got to see it in full view. 

It was beautiful. It made his chest rise in pride and possessiveness seeing it sit there on Tony’s hipbone for him to see. He took his fingers tentatively as he shifted his other hand to hold Tony’s weight up close to his hips so he could look at it better. He traced every line. Every little detail of it. And Steve could not get enough. 

 

It was a tattoo. Not just any tattoo. It was his shield painted under Tony’s skin.  _ Forever.  _ It was just…“Wow” was all Steve could mutter as he continued to manhandle Tony to get as much access to the tattoo as he possibly could. 

 

“Oh God,” Tony groaned hiding his face, “I can see you judging me. It was like a long time ago, okay and I was drunk? I was just too lazy to take it off.”

 

“Is that so?” Steve muttered mischievously, “I bet we can get FRIDAY to remove it for you tomorrow morning.” But he could tell that Tony knew he was kidding by the large smile on his face. 

 

“Listen hear you ass,” Tony glared childishly at him, “this tattoo is not going anywhere. We have been through too much to part now.”

 

“I think I would actually have to kill you if you remove it,” Steve replied airily as he continued to caress it, “you know for having the audacity of even thinking about removing it.”   

 

“So…” Tony said a bit warily this time all humor was gone from his face, “you like it?” 

 

“Tony…” Steve paused to find the right words, “I love it. No, I adore it. Why would I hate it? You are wearing my mark. God, just knowing that you wore this long before I showed up makes me swell up with pride. I think my ego just grew larger than yours. Now, I can officially say that I had Tony Stark long before I even bothered to come into the picture.” 

 

“I like it when you get all possessive on me,” Tony purred out relaxing completely onto the bed. Steve paid him no attention as he bent down and began to kiss and bite the skin around the tattoo trying to add his own claim to the already fading tattoo. 

 

“Yeah, but I would bet you would love seeing me with something like this on me,” Steve hummed. 

 

“We can get my arc reactor tattooed on the same spot as my shield,” Tony replied teasingly but Steve just stopped and gave Tony a wide toothy grin. 

 

“Steve no,” Tony tried. 

 

“Steve yes,” Steve replied. 

 

“I have to make you anti-healing ink you know,” Tony whined. 

 

“What better man than you for the job,” Steve replied kissing Tony’s protests. He knew his boyfriend thought his arc reactor was anything but beautiful but Steve wanted it on him so badly. He could walk around, go on missions and do things knowing that Tony is on him in some way. Plus, the arc reactor was the most beautiful thing other than Tony himself.

 

“You’re killing me, Rogers,” Tony just sighed laying back down before wrapping his legs wantonly around Steve’s midsection. 

 

“I have all the faith in the world but for now, I want to try and make you an incoherent mess,” Steve growled out the last few words before diving for Tony’s lips in a passionate kiss. 

 

* * *

 

Steve was sitting on his stool in the art studio when Jim came over with a large box of donuts and a smile on his face. Steve suspected he was about to be let into the reason as to why the man had such a goofy smile on his face. 

 

“So he told you, huh?” Jim asked as his smile grew larger as Steve furrowed his brows. 

 

“Told me what?” Steve asked. 

 

“About the tattoo,” Jim replied, “I told him not to do it but man was he stubborn. You got it easy, Rogers. I wore him down for you. Back in the day, telling Tony no was like telling a hummingbird that it could not fly.” 

 

A part of Steve was jealous that Jim was there instead of him when Tony got the tattoo but as Tony explained further that he had gotten it when he was a teenager during his rebellious stage of his life. “Thank you for your hard work, Jim, I will keep that in mind next time I try to tell Tony to not do anything stupid on the field.” 

 

“See that you do,” Jim laughed placing the box on a table that Steve indicated for them to sit at. 

 

“So tell me all the details Rhodes,” Steve started sternly but could not keep the mirth from enterings voice, “I want to know how this happen in its entirety. Tony refused to budge. Giving me the bare minimum before running away.” 

 

“Well, we were both drunk…” 

  
  


* * *

 

From then on, Steve’s sketches were almost always Tony in some shape, form or position in every drawing pad. So much so that Clint refused to even look at any art piece that Steve was working on claiming he was too scarred from all the sketches he had seen after stealing one of Steve’s many drawing pads.

 


End file.
